


Coming Out

by goreapologist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Transphobia, M/M, Trans Character, galo is dumb and lio loves his bf, galo wears a shirt au, kray is a bad father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreapologist/pseuds/goreapologist
Summary: Galo has a big secret he's keeping from his boyfriend and he's not sure how he'll react.TW for Internalized and & Regular Transphobia!!Reading time: ~7 minutesPages: ~4
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmaowhateven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaowhateven/gifts).



'You need to tell him.' At first, Galo wasn't sure who the voice belonged too. He was in the middle of watching tv with his boyfriend Lio, cuddled up on the couch with his arm draped lazily over the back of it. Lio had his arm wrapped around the taller male's waist, keeping him grounded and secure at that moment. Besides the tv blaring a comedy that Galo couldn't focus on, he and Lio were the only two in the firehouse. So, who had spoken to him? The voice came again, this time louder, and he realized who has spoken it. He had said it.

'You need to tell him the truth. You can't keep lying to him.' The voice wasn't harsh, in fact, he had heard it before, though an ache crept it's way up his back as memories flooded his brain. He pushed those worrying thoughts from his mind for the moment, pulling the male closer as his arms tightened around him, causing Lio to give him a noise in question, turning his head to look up at him. Galo glanced down at the male and smiled his usual goofy smile, quelling anything that had arisen in Lio, who turned his head back to the tv. It was nice, just sitting with him, being with him. He loved Lio's presence, he made him feel grounded and steady when the world around him spun like a hurricane. It was domestic and soft and Galo didn't want to change anything about it. But the creeping feeling came back in his mind, crawling up his spine before latching itself to the back of his brain, now much louder to him than whatever was on the screen in front of him. This time, the voice was much colder and it made his stomach knot.

'He's going to think you're disgusting. You shouldn't tell him. He'll hate you.' Those thoughts made his breath hitch and he shifted uncomfortably, causing Lio to look up once again, stirred by the movements of his buff boyfriend. Galo coughed a little, squirming once more before he stood, Lio's arm shifting to keep him upright on the couch as he left. "S-Sorry, I uh.. need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?" Galo said, forcing another smile, albeit much more sheepish, and Lio nodded, waving after him as Galo hurried off to the bathroom, closing the door a little too hard behind him.

"Fuck..." He uttered to the quiet bathroom, leaning down to splash water on his face, letting out a shaky breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. That creeping sensation came back as he looked up, seeing a hazy figure in the bathroom mirror behind him. Kray, Kray Foresight, the man who he had practically worshipped for many, many years. It caused his breath to stagger, his grip on the sink tightening as the figure stepped closer, leaning over behind him to whisper in his ear. 'Galo, why do you even bother? You'll never be a man, you're just a stupid little girl--' Although the figure was speaking, the voice wasn't entirely Kray's. It was a mix of his and Galo's own, and also a bit of Lio's. All of his fears that swelled in his chest were boiling over. Why now? He didn't know, but it made him shake.

'You're a freak. A mistake. Who could love such a disgusting person?' The voice was loud, almost to the point of screaming in his ear. Lio was over his shoulder now too, on the opposite side of Kray as his internalized fears came flooding out. He felt like he was suffocating, drowning in a pool of anger and hatred and fear. He was so fucking afraid he couldn't stand it. It had been a year since he and Lio had met, had defeated Kray and were living peacefully together in the firehouse. A year he had been hiding, a year he had been lying to Lio.

"N-No!" His voice came out in a shrill cry, leaning down to grip at his hair and cover his ears, dropping down to a crouch, trying desperately to block out the horrific words that were swirling in his heart, filling him with self-doubt. It had been a while since he had gotten this bad with dysphoria, his mind racing trying to force himself to think of anything else, anything at all. Please, please, something, anything, make the voices stop, make it st--

"Galo?" A voice rang out, muffled by the heavy door to the bathroom. It was Lio, now on the other side, knocking with quiet worry, his tone sounding concerned. Galo hardly registered that he had screamed aloud, though with Lio only mere feet away from him, he froze. He couldn't face him, he couldn't open the door, he was so afraid, he was so disgusting, he-- "Galo, are you okay? You screamed, did you fall?" Lio's voice cut through the fog in his mind again, causing him to momentarily let go of his ears and glance at the door. The voices had stopped and when he lifted, the figures were gone too. Maybe, he could compose himself enough to be okay. Opening the door, he forced a smile yet again, answering the male with the start of a sentence, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, I just--"

"Why are you crying?" Lio asked, interrupting the other as he moved forward, taking Galo's hands into his own. Huh? He hadn't even noticed that he started crying, but it made sense the way his nose was having much more difficulty getting air through. He sniffed, looking down at the smaller male before him before he swallowed a lump in his throat. Lio wasn't one to shy away from things like this, but the thought that Lio hates him for who he was made him grow weak-kneed. Galo, unsure of how to excuse his current state, decided being honest would probably be the best approach.

"L-Lio, I have something to tell you." He started, gripping the male's hands in his own tighter, enough for Lio to grimace slightly, before he dropped the connection altogether, taking a step back, putting distance between them. He didn't know what for, maybe he felt that it was more appropriate like this? He wasn't sure, but he did, staring down at the other. He could tell his face looked stupid, confused and wide-eyed, tear-stained, and probably snotty, but Lio's kind and concerned face never wavered. Lio didn't move from his spot, getting the hint that Galo needed the space for the time being. They stood, in silence for a few beats before Galo finally breathed in and gripped the bottom of his black shirt, pulling it off in one fluid motion.

Underneath was a black binder, wrapped tight around Galo's upper form. It felt so tight around him at the moment, like he was suffocating and it was only getting tighter. He didn't know if the other knew what it was, but he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. The last time he had done this was with Kray and by god did that go wrong. He hadn't even worked up the courage to tell his housemates and yet here he was, vulnerable and exposed to the man he loved. Lio's ever comforting presence didn't move, looking Galo up and down, his eyes so gentle, as if he were looking at fine china. Finally, Lio spoke and it wasn't what Galo expected,

"You idiot, is this what you're so worked up about? You were worried I'd be upset that you're trans?" While his tone was soft, Lio's face melded into that of shallow teasing. Lio dared to step closer and Galo stayed rooted in place, dumbstruck by the other's words. Lio's hands gingerly wrapped around his boyfriend's torso, leaning closer to kiss the male tenderly on the shoulder before pulling back to kiss gently on the binder strap. "You-- I-- You, Wh--" Galo stammered, unable to form any coherent thoughts. Was Lio mocking him? No, no Lio wouldn't do that. Galo couldn't help himself as tears formed in his eyes again, a waterfall beginning to run down his face. 

"Galo, sweetie, I love you. I've known you were trans for a while, but I didn't want to bring it up until you were ready," Lio started, pulling back just enough to run his hands up the male's chest and shoulders, sliding down his shaking arms before gripping his hands, bringing them both up to his lips and kissing them lovingly, like Galo was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. And it was true, to Lio, Galo was perfect. Absolutely perfect, in every way. Lio, pulled back from his thoughts as he felt Galo shudder in front of him, his eyes darting up before he continued his words, "You are Galo, the most handsome man I've ever met and the one I want to be with for the rest of him life. Trans or not, that doesn't change how I feel."

Galo almost collapsed at those words, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller male, putting all his weight and emotion into it, causing Lio to stagger back before he caught them both, back pressed against the door frame, though not uncomfortably. Galo shuddered in the male's arms and Lio held him, rubbing his back soothingly, tracing patterns into his skin. He let the other cry as much as he needed, not bothered by the obvious wet feeling growing on his shoulder, soaking into his shirt. That wasn't important right now. After what felt like 10 minutes passed before Galo finally loosened his grip, looking down at the other with shiny eyes.

"You don't know how I've longed to hear those words... Lio, I.. fuck, I'm so happy right now." Galo voiced, the smile on his wet face being one that Lio could never get tired of. Whenever Galo was truly happy, his nose would crinkle and dimples would form. Lio's heart fluttered as his hands lifted to the male's face, wiping away the tears that continued to slip down his face. They stayed there in comfortable silence, their foreheads pressed against one another. Finally, Galo broke the silence, a little laugh in his voice, "So, how did you know I was trans..? Is it that obvious?" While he tried to keep it light, his voice wavered at the second question. Lio quickly shut down his worry though, squeezing his cheeks some in reprimanding for his fears.

"No, you idiot, I catch you sleeping in your binder all the time." He mused, patting his cheek lightly, getting on to him about it. Galo blinked in surprise before he laughed, pulling away to rub the back of his neck, suddenly really embarrassed. How funny, he thought, Lio knew this whole time. His fears were for nothing, his boyfriend loved him and that's all that mattered. Lio had begun griping about how dangerous it was to sleep in a binder, but Galo couldn't care at the moment. He felt warm all over, happiness pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was content and happy and nothing had changed. Everything was the same. He suddenly felt much better about his housemates coming home, deciding to leave his shirt on the bathroom floor as he and Lio headed back to the couch to finish watching whatever was still on the tv. Though, Galo's attention was mostly on Lio. God, he loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> support me on other medias!: insta @faerielized / tumblr @polnyaruff / twt @goreapologist


End file.
